Random Stuff
by Angsty Yogurt
Summary: Read the title. Commercial and character bashing. Very...odd. Please review. Thanks.


**Random Crap**

**By: Helena**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! NOTHING AT ALL! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!**

**I don't know….something stupid.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox – that separates scenes. Ignore that.**

Seto and Mokuba were in Seto's room talking. "Noah is so stupid." Seto said. "Yeah I know. He's like one of those husbands from a Lifetime Original Movie, if you know what I mean. It's like…Oh look my wife! Oh look a random woman! Oh look a random guy! Oh look a bowl of fudge! Hey, a walnut!" Mokuba said. Then they both started laughing. "And what's with the blue hair? It's not natural" Seto said. "Yeah, if he wanted to dye it, it should be a natural colour." Mokuba criticized. "He thinks that he is Rebeccah's boyfriend when everyone perfectly knows I am. He's trying to steal my baby…but he is stupid anyway because he tripped her last week and sent her to the hospital and she broke her arm. Yeah, like she's gonna like him after that." Mokuba said. Seto laughed. "Yeah, like anyone would love him no matter what, broken arm or not." Seto said.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

You hear annoying whistling to an annoying tune. Then you hear Mokuba's voice.

"This is Seto." You see Seto working and smiling….and making people wonder if he is sane or not. "Seto is doing well. Because he just found out the secret to natural male enhancement." You see Seto lower a pamphlet he was reading, keeping the same smile. "And a very happy Mrs. back at the house." Then you see Serenity smiling in the same sanity-questioning smile. "Denzyte. The secret to natural male enhancement."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hey Guzaboro? I want some pasta" Noah said. "Make it yourself, I'm too busy watching Barney." Guzaboro replied. They both turned to look at the TV.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hey kids! I am going to teach you about the ABC's!" Barney said.

"We already know our frikkin ABC's, we don't need a retarded dinosaur to 'teach' us." The kids replied sneerly. "Let's go to the Barney Bag!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Noah looked at his father for a long time. Then he went into the kitchen. They had one of those things where the pots hung from the ceiling on a little rack thing. Noah was telling himself what to do. "OK, we need a pot-OW!" Noah banged his head onto the pot. After rubbing where he got hit, he stood up and brought it to the stove, and turned it on "HIGH." Then, taking a rest, he leaned his hand on the stove, when the "HOT SURFACE" light was on, red clear on a silver surface. It took him a minute or so to realize that he was burning himself. "OWW!" Noah started suking his thumb. Then he boiled the water, which surprisingly, he did right. Then he poured the pasta in and set the timer for 8 minutes.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

There's an orange screen. Then you hear more annoying music. An image of Mokuba appeared on the screen. He was holding a baseball bat, and standing a few feet away from Seto, was holding a baseball. Seto pitched the baseball to him, and Mokuba, being the crappy baseball player that he is, missed, and flung the baseball bat into the sliding glass door. Then words appeared on the screen.

PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES!

WE DON'T CARE!

SO GET FLAUNTAGE NOW!

OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CURSED AND YOU WILL DO THAT SAME THING!

SO CALL 1-800-IDIOT, TODAY!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Noah was happily eating his pasta and nobody cared.

Then there was a knock on the door and Noah answered it. It was Yugi. "What do you want, midget?" Noah asked. Yugi put his right hand on his heart. "I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the republic, of which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty, and justice, for all." Yugi recited. **A/N- I love our country. **Noah looked at him for a long time. "We're in Japan, you idiot." "Oh." Yugi said. Then he walked off.

10 minutes later

There was another knock on the door. "hello?" Noah asked as he answered the door. Yugi was standing there again. "Are we in America yet?" he asked. Noah simply slammed the door shut. When he turned around Yugi was standing there, holding the American flag. Noah pushed him out of the house and closed the door.

10 minutes later

There was yet another knock on the door. Knowing it was Yugi with his America obsession; Noah grabbed his dad's machine gun and went to answer the door. He shot the moment he opened the door. When the dust cleared (I want there to be dust) he found out he had shot a police officer and his wife, who had come for some random reason. Some guy called the cops on Noah.

**The end**

_Epilogue: They say that as Noah was being carted to Jail and the Mental Hospital he was reciting the American Pledge of Allegiance. Then he started singing God Bless My Underwear. _

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

You see an animated nest with an egg in it. The egg hatches and out comes Mokuba. "Seto! Seto!" He chirped. Then you hear a voice. "Month Warner Cable's Premium Offer includes free calling to Canada, Puerto Rico, and the USA. You also get local and long distant calling." Then the voice tried covering up his laughs, but was doing a horrible job. "And…haha...no hidden…hidden fees! None! Absolutely none!" Then the voice started laughing really hard. Then, in between laughs he said "Why that's…" Then he paused as Mokuba said "Seto! Seto!" Then the voice got mad. "It's CHEEP CHEEP YOU IMBICLE!" Then Mokuba got a frightened look on his face. "AHH!" And the voice started chasing him around. It was revealed that the voice was Joey.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Seto is in his office. "John Jacob Jingle-Himer-Shmitt! His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout There Goes John Jacob Jingle Himer-Shmitt LALALALALALALALALA" Seto was singing as he worked.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan was watching TV at his house when the phone rang. "Hello?" he said. "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea screamed. Tristan hung up.

1 Hour Later.

Tristan was on the computer when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea screamed again. Tristan hung up.

1:57am

Tristan was asleep when the phone rang. "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea screamed. "Tea, if you don't stop calling then I am calling the police." Tristan said. Then he hung up.

3:06am

Tristan was asleep when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "FRIENDSHIP!" Tea screamed. "That's it, I'm calling the cops." Tristan said as he hung up. Then he called the cops.

"Police." The person answered.

"Yes, um, Tea Gardner keeps calling my house and yelling 'Friendship' and I think she has mental problems. Can you go over there?" Tristan said. "No." The officer said. "Huh?" Tristan said. "I don't feel like it." The officer said. "But—" Then the cops hung up on him. "Oh well" Tristan said.

3:59am

Tristan was now aggravated because every 5 minutes Tea would call and yell Friendship. He stopped picking up, and now he had 10 messages all saying "friends answer the phone for friends!" Now it was 4:00 am. The phone was going to ring. Tristan had spent the last 20 minutes watching some Goth movie. He wasn't sure what. It had just ended. Suddenly the phone rang. Tristan picked it up. "You will die in 7 days" a creepy voice said from the phone. "You're not Tea" Tristan stated. "Oh course I'm not! I'm Samara! I need to kill you in 7 days, now, how do you want this done? I can throw you off a cliff or something…." Samara started naming off possible murder tactics. Tristan was too happy to care. "YOU'RE NOT TEA I LOVE YOU!" He yelled into the phone. "AHHHHH!" Samara yelled. Tristan was smiling. He had lost it. "I love you so much! I don't believe it! You're. Not. Tea!" He started dancing while Samara waited, scared, on the other end of the line. "You're beyond creepy, forget killing you!" She yelled, and then she hung up.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mai was doing her hair. "Lala I am so frikkin pretty!" Mai said preppy like, as the authoress cringes at the mention of preppy-ness. Then she started chanting. "Joey, Joey, Something, kissed the gurls and made them cry. I forgot the rest of this, why'd I start singing it?" Mai sang.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**ThE EnD**

**Yup, just as the title says. Sooo….what do you think? Anni helped with some of this…..Yeah, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED. Just to make that clear. I am not making any profits. Just good, clean fun. Now I must go. SWIMMING!**

_Merci,_

_Helena_


End file.
